


Robots In Disguise[Podfic]

by Arioch, frecklebombfic (frecklebomb), Gilraina, peasina, The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake), thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: The Festival of Mortilus [Podfic] [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Europodfriends 2020, Gen, Halloween, Multiple Voices, Pod_O_Ween, Pod_O_Ween 2020, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilraina/pseuds/Gilraina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/The_Casual_Sounds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: So... how exactly DO giant alien robots get to experience the fun of a Jasper, Nevada Halloween? All it takes is a little paint, a communications officer with an odd sense of humour, and one industrious Vehicon engineer.
Series: The Festival of Mortilus [Podfic] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992058
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4
Collections: Europodfriends 2020 Creations, Pod_O_Ween 2020





	Robots In Disguise[Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Robots In Disguise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233420) by [Decepticonsensual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decepticonsensual/pseuds/Decepticonsensual). 



> Originally requested by lizwuzthere. Thanks to Decepticonsensual for allowing me to record podfic of there works. Even more thanks to everyone at Europodfriends this year for making this happen! It's sad we didn't get to see each other face to face this year, but you put up with bad internet and echo anyway to make something fun together. Finally, I picked these fics for spooky szn/the Pod'O'Ween prompt "Mask". Happy Halloween, if you happen to celebrate!

cover art by me!

Length: 14:01 [9.7 MB]

Download or Stream via Google: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1av9dXWSEoiv7xJDZ_XgptHaHkXwuF7Sd/view?usp=sharing)

Download via Mediafire: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zjgziv3m5slmro3/Robots_in_Disguise.mp3/file)


End file.
